particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Federal Republic of Beluzia
Beluzia, officially known as the Federal Republic of Beluzia, is a sovereign Federal Republic located on the western coast of Artania, neighboring with the countries of Commonwealth of Rutania, Holy Luthori Empire and Republic of Narikaton. Beluzia currently has a population of 99,760,909, making it the 15th most populous nation in the world. 'History' Beluzia has been a free land since a long time, experiencing little foreign rule or intervention. It can be partly attributed to its staunch patriotic culture in the early days, proponents of which were the monarchists and fascists that ruled the country for many centuries, before economic and social revolutions by later national parties resulted in the making of the democratic and economic powerhouse that Beluzia is today. In its early autocratic regime days and thereafter, Beluzia saw heavy influx of immigrants, especially from 3 continents, including its own, and this trend is continuing making the country one of the most cosmopolitan of societies. Settlers from Artania established villages in the North, settlers from Majatra established villages on the South coast. Dovani in Bailon and later on the West coast of Beluzia. The Beluzian Republic Beluzia's first internationally-recognised government was the Beluzian Republic in 2034. It adopted a national flag in 2036. Bailon became a part of Beluzia at this point, as representatives of Bailonese constituencies sat in the federal legislature. Monarchist Revolution The Republic lasted for over 2 centuries before being ruled predominantly by monarchists who established the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon. During this era, Beluzia was fiscally conservative. Exteme Liberalism took shape under the leadership of the Whig Party, and much of Beluz property and industries were privatized. Under Zogist influence, urban areas faced crime problems as a result of poverty and crime eventually became organized. Mafias, under the leadership of Don Zog, gained respect from pulling young unprivileged adults off the streets. Zog ensured they were all educated, and encouraged them to run for office as the People's Populist Party of Beluzia. His army grew until the government was in its weakest state and a coup was imminent. Constant Revolutions In 2776, after half a millennium of monarchy, Zog took control of the government and established his own regime. He believed in Statism, but ensured that citizens still benefitted. Though he was against Communism, he advocated free education. His regime eventually collapsed in 2883, when Republicans established the United Federation. This evolved into the National State of Beluzia and later into the Beluz FPR as waves of immigrants tried to take advantage of Beluzia's stable economy following progressive reforms. The Karav Coup & The Sovereign Union In 3286, members and allies of the Karav Dynasty staged a coup and transformed Beluzia into the Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties, despite there being heavy opposition from Andrew Stanton I, the head of the Tory party or Stanton House, and Karav's main opposition. The Karav Dynasty would remain in control for just under 2 centuries but never able to completely eliminate the aautocratic Stanton Dynasty. Establishing Beluzia as a Federal Republic rThe Karav Dynasty ruled Beluzia for just under 200 years until 3480 when Andrew Stanton V won the election for High Count and passed a bill that abolished the existing aristocratic system and formed the Federal Democratic People's Republic '''and the office of 'Chairman'. '''Andrew Stanton V was widely popular with the Beluzian people through repeated elections, having progressed the nations towards a democratic government, to prevent the Karav Dynasty from regaining power, and in honour of his ancestors who had tried to prevent the formation of the Sovereign Union under the Karavs. Andrew Stanton V was reelected 17 times as Chairman before his death in 3530. Till this day he is regarded as a legend in Beluzian political history, having paved way for modern democracy in Beluzia, although with criticism also of slow progression and autocracy to keep Beluzia under the Stanton House's rule. In 3559, Andrew Stanton VI was elected for the first time as Chairman, 29 years after his fathers death. With the formation and rising popularity of new national parties like Encarta Party and the defunct, but the present Libertarian Party's predecessor, the United People's Party (UPP), Beluzia saw a quick but stable transformation to a true democracy with federalism and republicanism as core principles of national governance. The UPP proposed a bill before the Federal People's Assembly, then renamed the Parliament, that would reform the country, creating the office of President as Head of State and separating powers to the Prime Minister as Head of Government, and shortening Beluzia's official title to '''The Federal Republic of Beluzia, '''among many other reforms, treaty ratifications and constitutional amendments. Gary Scott of Encarta Party was thus elected the first President of the Federal Republic of Beluzia under endorsement from the UPP's Leopold Fabrizio. Beluz Revolution In 3872, the Beluz Revolution started when the left opposition decided to take arms against the right-wing government. Presidents of the Federal Republic of Beluzia